As the rain falls
by ScarletLioness
Summary: Minerva is thoroughly exhausted a year and a half at teaching. But the real reason for this point might be another. A series of ADMM OS which came to my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**As the rain falls**

**Author:** ScarletLioness

**Disclaimer:** This is merely fan-fiction; no copyright infringement intended. All right belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: ** Minerva is thoroughly exhausted a year and a half at teaching. But the real reason for this point might be another. A short ADMM OS which came to my mind.

**Genre: **Romance

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Blessed time of Summer holiday had finally arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was 1956, as no shadows lingered above the magical World.

However real relief did not come for Minerva McGonagall, though now 2 years professor still the newest addition to the staff. She loved to teach, she loved Hogwarts as it was still her home. She had always been very hard working – a streak which made her excel at School and later in her post as auror in the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Yet being a professor took much more of her self control than she would have expected.

Truth to be told mere teaching was not the problem, as Minerva was confident she would be capable of getting across what she taught as well as all the grading. Yes, in retrospective she knew she had to admit the most tiring part of her new job was Professor Albus Dumbledore. Her former teacher and mentor, head of house, genius as well as newest on the list hero had always fascinated her. As she had been a student she had enjoyed discussions with him on whatever topic – in her last year even developed a slight crush on him (nothing serious, mind you).

After school they had stayed in touch (after all Dumbledore had helped her accomplish an animagus transformation) which was the reason she got this job in the first place. But ever since she had returned Minerva felt incapable of banning Dumbledore from her mind.

He had let her take over the first to fourth years, only concentrating on OLW and NEWT classes aside his position as head of Gryffindor house and deputy headmaster. Therefore they were still working quite closely together – in order to make sure his expectations to his students were matched.

But this meant hours spent together and alone – dangerous hours as Minerva was always distracted by the way his deep blue eyes would twinkle merrily or how perfect the contrast between his blue eyes and his auburn beard and hair was.

And now Minerva sat under the trees at the lake, watching the way the wind rippled the water. Water which was as blue as... damn it she had to get those thoughts out of her head.

As right in this moment Albus Dumbledore strode across the lake side in her direction her breath hitched in her throat. Actually she thought he would spent the summer somewhere else so Minerva started to read his body language to find a clue what might be wrong.

His hands were folded behind his back, he strode quite fast and his expression was stern, devoid of his usual kindness – she figured it was some serious reason he was still there.

"Good afternoon, Miss McGonagall. May I sit down?" he asked quite pleasantly.

"Yes, of course." For a while they sat in silence, neither looking at each other but at the lake.

Suddenly he heaved a deep sigh. "Minerva?"

She turned her head slightly, waiting for what he was about to say. "What is the matter?"

The simple question confused her for she had no idea what he could mean.

"Pardon?"

"Minerva, I've known you for 20 years now. And I can tell that you are not your usual self. Is the workload too much? I'm sure we could handle this, I could take one year or class from you..." Albus stated.

"No, Albus, I assure you it has nothing to do with this. I really love to teach them and I can handle this. But thank you." she answered.

"Then tell me please, what else is the matter?"

"I can't. It's just... Well, never mind." Minerva stuttered uncharacteristically.

Next to her Albus brows shot up to his hairline as he closely examined her.

"You have not stayed just to ask that, have you?"

"Well, actually I did. Minerva, as I am still your boss I have to keep an eye on you – and as I consider you a friend my personal interest also keeps me. You know that you can trust me?" The soft tone of his voice made her jaw quiver. She simply could not tell him.

No good would come from it if she did. Their friendship would be ruined and he would be embarrassed and she would lose her job. No, dealing with this would be the only way.

Minerva was quiet and tried to think of a way to block Dumbledore off.

Suddenly his arm was around her shoulders. Before she could control herself Minerva leaned into his touch. As she realised this she froze, but he did not withdraw.

"Minerva, you mean so much to me. I can't watch you slowly dissolving." he mumbled.

"Albus, please don't make me tell you."

He tilted his head down so as to look deep into her eyes. She was sure to see something very deep in his eyes, something she was sure she imagined.

Minerva was unable to say whether she had started it but somehow their lips met. And he responded – but...

Their kiss lasted a felt eternity. As they parted she was terrified of what would happen next – would Albus reject her?

"How long?" Albus demanded.

"New Years Eve a year ago..." was the whispered answer.

"Well... It's a shame I did not ask earlier, then."

As she progressed what he meant her emerald eyes grew large. "But... do you think this... us... that we could...?"

"Yes, I do believe it is worth a try, my dear." Albus said with a smile, kissing her again.

That precise moment the heavy clouds which had build up over them started to pour down. The rain however strong went almost unnoticed. As Minerva realised that her white summer dress began to become sheer she was tempted to get into the castle.

The rain seemed to wash away all her worries as they run up to the castle hand in hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Listening to one of my favourite songs I got inspired for this – how do you like it? I feel that I could develop this a little more. Might add a chapter to this...

xxxLio


	2. Chapter 2

**As the rain falls**

**Author:** ScarletLioness

**Disclaimer:** This is merely fan-fiction; no copyright infringement intended. All right belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary: **At their anniversary Albus has a very special plan going.

**Genre: **Romance

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Albus was growing nervous. He had put so much thought into his plan; it simply had to work out. On the other hand even if it did he could not be sure that it would pay off. Anxiousness was building in his chest while he was scribbling away all left paperwork. Loads of paperwork in fact, as he was currently taking up the work of Armando as the headmaster himself was gravely ill. Thank Merlin he would only need to finish the last two stacks on his desk before he could finally take a well owned holiday.

But he had to hurry. Today was his first anniversary with Minerva and he needed to get the last minute preparations done. "Livvy." Albus called into the empty office. His houseelf, a rather tall greyish-blue one with large eyes and a purple cloth, appeared immediately.

"What can Livvy does for Master Dumbledore?" Livvy inquired.

"Please could you see to bring up what is on this list to my quarters?" Albus handed her a list with the things he would need to cook his favourite menu (and to be honest the only one he could cook himself). Making the dinner was part of his larger plan after all.

"Of course, Master Dumbledore." And she was gone as soon as she had appeared.

He pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote a message to her, letting Fawkes take it.

Barely in time Albus had finished his paper work and cooking as she, punctual as always, knocked at his door.

"Good evening my dear." He kissed her softly before leading her to the table.

"So, did you already taste dinner, love?" Minerva asked, holding back a grin at his slightly flabbergasted expression.

"What gives you the impression?" Albus returned.

"Let's just say that the crumbs and sauce in your beard and on your shirt were a giveaway." From the tone of her voice he knew that she was amused rather than affronted that he had not waited, still he had to clarify where it came from.

"On the contrary they should not make you think that I had already tasted but rather that I had cooked which I have." His pride smile got a little more charming through the sauce that threatened to fall down from his beard.

Minerva quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Then the cook might want to tell me what's for dinner?"

"He would if he did not think that some surprises should be kept."

And so Albus led them through a well tasting, if simple, dinner.

"Albus it tasted wonderfully. What a nice way to celebrate our anniversary."

"I thought you might like it, my dear. Would you care for a glass of Champaign?" he asked lightly.

Up until now everything was working out as he had planned and Minerva was in a good mood. He wanted to present her with the necklace he had had made for her and then ask her.

They changed to the loveseat in front of his fire place as she drew out a carefully wrapped package. Albus took it with curiosity and began unwrapping it carefully. Within it he found a set of robes in a stunning midnightblue and silver trimmings. It was an exquisite cloth and as he could see made by the most famous tailor of wizarding Europe.

"Thank you my darling."

"I thought nothing would bring out your eyes as well as this." She answered kissing him.

Before Albus had a chance to even give her his present they were engaged in an intense snogging session on the couch which left both of them pretty breathless.

"I have something for you too." He presented her the casket holding the necklace. It was a delicate golden chain with a ruby pedant in shape of a teardrop. She was speechless at the gift for he knew that she used to have a similar one her grandmother had left her; however the piece had been lost during her time as an auror.

She hugged him so hard it almost squashed him.

"You even remember that... and it has to be years since I told you."

For a while they were content with cuddling while outside a huge storm was beginning and they listened to each others heartbeat and the rain dropping onto the windows.

Minerva was close to her last slug when she caught a glimpse of glittering at the glasses bottom. She gasped as she held the glass onto eyelevel, seeing a beautiful band in it. She turned to Albus for an explanation right as he was kneeling down in front of her. Tears of joy already prickled in her eyes before he had opened his mouth.

"My dearest Minerva, I know we've only been together this past year, but I've known you for so much longer. Would you make me the luckiest man in the world by giving me your hand in marriage?"

"Yes. Yes, yes,yes, Albus."

Levitating the band out of the glass he put it onto her finger and helped her stand.

"Dance with me?"

"As often as you wish for the rest of our lives."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Thank you for everyone who has written a review or a pm to me! I really hope you like this second piece... Maybe I will write another compliant OS to this story as it seems the song is getting me highly inspired

xxxLio


End file.
